As I tought
by TheCold1
Summary: Bersosial, menurut hampir semua orang bersosial alias bergaul itu penting tapi gak semua orang berpendapat seperti itu. Adakalanya seseorang menjadi anti bersosial alias menyendirikan?


Mereka yang mengagungkan masa remajanya hanya membodohi dirinya sendiri dan orang disekitarnya. Dan mereka percaya,bahwa lingkungan mereka selalu memperteguh tindakan mereka. Dengan menggunakan kata 'Masa remaja' mereka memutar dan merusak akal sehat yang mereka punya. Bagi mereka, kebohongan, rahasia, dosa dan kegagalan bukanlah apa-apa tetapi hanyalah bumbu masa remaja mereka. Jika kegagalan adalah ciri khas menjadi muda seperti yang mereka katakan, maka seorang yang gagal adalah orang yang telah mencapai puncak dari masa remaja, kan? Namun aku yakin semua ini hanya standar ganda yang mereka mainkan dan tak ada yang lain. Jadi intinya mereka tak lain adalah orang bodoh yang menikmati masa remajanya dan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Kaulah yang seharusnya mati." Kata seorang wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah guru BK-ku. Dengan raut wajah yang menyeramkan—menurutku—.

"Beritahu aku,Sehun. Tugas apa yang kuberikan dikelas?"Tanyanya lagi padaku sambil tetap menatap ku dengan sebuah kertas esai di tangannya.

"Hmm...,Anda menyuruh kami menuliskan esai 'Cerminan masa SMA'." Kataku tanpa menatapnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyerahkan omong kosong seperti ini? Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang merasukimu menulis esai seperti ini? Ya ampun...,"Jawabnya sembari memegangi dahinya kemudian ia membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Matamu terlihat seperti ikan mati."Sambungnya lagi

"Apakah mataku terlihat persis DHA? Aku harus cukup bijaksana"

"Apa aku kelihatan bercanda?" Kyungsoo-sonsaenim memperlihatkan mata owl dan wajah devil-nya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, "Aku akan melihat kembali kehidupan SMA-ku. Bukankah semua anak SMA saat ini seperti ini?"Jawabku dengan mandi keringat dinginku.

"Jangan ngomong seenaknya,bocah!"

'Bocah?'Ulangku dalam hati

"Ya tentu, jika dibandingkan dengan anda, seseorang mungkin berkata bahwa—"

Belum sempat aku melanjutkan ucapanku, sebuah pukulan maut meluncur tepat di sebelah kanan kepalaku.

"Apakah ibumu tidak bilang kalau membicarakan umur seorang wanita bisa membuatmu mati?" Balasnya dengan aura yang benar-benar-benar menakutkan.

Hhhh. Akupun menghela napas panjang-panjang. Seandainya saja pukulan itu benar-benar mengenaiku, aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi denganku.

"Ma'afkan aku, aku akan mengulangi—"

"Tunggu dulu,ada yang harus kau lakukan"

Entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Aku hanya mengikutinya saja. Dan tak lama kemudian, kami tiba di sebuah ruangan yang tak bernama dan juga tak terurus. Di sana hanya ada seorang yeoja dan beberapa bangku tak terurus di sisi belakang ruangan itu. Tentu saja aku tercengang melihatnya. Siapa juga yang tak kaget jika melihat pemandangan itu?

"Sonsaenim, saya yakin pernah memberitahu anda untuk mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk." Kata yeoja itu tanpa ekspresi apapun alias innocent.

"Kau tak pernah menjawab setiap aku mengetuknya."

"Itu karena anda tidak menunggu jawaban dan langsung menerobos. Jadi siapa namja aneh dibelakang anda itu?"

Eneh? Sialan yeoja ini, tapi sebenarnya aku mengenal yeoja ini. Ilmu kebudayaan internasional kelas 2-J, kelas yang terdiri dari 90% yeoja dengan nilai rata-rata yang tinggi. Diantara mereka, murid yang paling terkenal adalah Xi Rae In. Tak ada seorangpun disekolah yang tak mengenalnya, termasuk siswa penyendiri sepertiku.

"Dia ingin bergabung ke klubmu"Sahut Kyungsoo-sonseinim.

"Aku Oh Sehun dari kelas 2-F. Uhh..., Tunggu! bergabung dengan apa?"

"Kau akan bergabung ke klub ini sebagai permintaan maaf atas esai yang kau berikan padaku. Aku tak perduli dengan pertanyaan, kekhawatiran, keberatan atau perbedaan pendapat yang kau miliki." Balasnya tanpa berhati sedikitpun, dasar manusia tak berperi-kemanusiaan

"Karena aku yakin kau bisa melihatnya, jiwanya sebusuk matanya. Itulah sebabnya dia berdiri dihadapanmu sebagai penyendiri yang menyedihkan. Saat di klubmu, aku ingin kau memperbaiki mental dan pemikiran gilanya. Ini adalah permintaan pribadiku."

"Aku menolak. Melihat mata vulgar dan licik pria itu membuatku takut atas kehidupanku."Ujarnya sambil berakting ketakutan –menurutku— sedikit meringkuk dan menatap waspada ke arahku.

'Emangnya aku mau melihat dataran tak berharga yang kau sebut payudara itu?'Pikirku dalam hati.

"Ti-ti-tidak. Sungguh!"Jawabku

"Tenanglah, orang ini memiliki pemikiran yang mampu menjaga nalurinya. Dia pasti tidak akan melakukan apapun yang dapat membuatnya bermasalah dengan hukum. Jangan cemas, dia pengikut yang baik."Bujuk Kyungsoo-sonseinim yang membuatku ingin membunuhnya.

Tentu saja aku memprotes omong kosongnya, "Bisakah anda berkata bahwa aku bisa membuat keputusan yang masuk akal?"

"Pengikut ya? Begitu." Sahut Rae In

'Bukan hanya tidak memperdulikanku, dia sebenarnya setuju dengan omong kosong guru sialan itu!'

"Yah, aku tak bisa menolak permintaan seorang guru. Aku akan melakukan seperti yang seim katakan." Sambungnya.

"Begitukah, aku serahkan padamu, Rae In."Kata Kyungsoo-sonseinim lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku yang masih kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Aku? Seorang pengikut? Dia? Mata busuk? Apa-apaan ini?

Author's POV

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 04.11 pm. Dan disaat itu juga suasana jangkrik tercipta diantara dua orang manusia yang sama-sama diam. Mereka tidak mencoba berbicara satu sama lain dan bahkan mengalihkan pandangannya. Atau bisa dikatakan sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

'Apa ini sungguhan? Apa yang terjadi ini?Semua ini mengingatkanku pada kenangan pahitku'Pikir Sehun dalam hati. Sebuah reka adegan terulang di otaknya. Reka adegan yang gak jelas.

Flashback on

Sehun membungkukkan badannya 90° derajat dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Bisa kita berteman saja?" Jawab seorang yeoja yang ada di depannya.

Seketika hati Sehun hancur berkeping-keping bersamaan dengan menghilangnya yeoja yang ada di depannya itu.

Off

'Lupakan soal 'teman'. Kita bahkan tidak berbicara setelah itu!'Kata Sehun dalam benaknya.

'Btw,hidupku tak akan menjadi romcom (Romantic Comedy) sebagai seorang yang mendapatkan pelatihan lanjutan kan?'

Begitulah Sehun, dia selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan selalu melakukan hobinya di saat apapun. Bermonolog.

'Tak akan mungkin aku jatuh ke dalam perangkap romcom yang jelas yeoja hanya tertarik dengan pria yang hot dan hubungan kotor.'

'Pada dasarnya, mereka terbaik untuk menghindari sesuatu seperti itu lagi adalah menjadi yang dibenci.'

'Oleh karena itu, aku akan memilih untuk mulai mengancam Rae In.' Setelah itu, Sehun berbalik badan dan mengeram seperti seekor anjing yang kehilangan tulang mainannya. Namun Rae In langsung membalasnya dengan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kenapa kau tak duduk?" Sambungnya tanpa ekspresi yang jelas.

"Uh..., baiklah. Maaf soal itu." Balas Sehun lalu berjalan tapi setengah berlari menuju deretan bangku yang ada di belakang ruangan itu. Setelah duduk, ia bingung tentang sesuatu.

"Apa?"Tanya Rae In tanpa memandang ke arah Sehun

"Oh, hanya saja ada banyak hal yang tak ,klub apa ini?"

Hhhh. Rae In menghela napasnya, " Coba tebak?"

"Aku yakin ini adalah klub sastra."Tebak Sehun

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Ruangan ini tak memiliki tempat atau alat khusus. Terlebih kau membaca buku dari tadi."

"Ya ampun"Hanya itu yang di katakan Rae In untuk mengatakan kalau jawaban yang terlontar barusan adalah jawaban yang salah. 'Sebenarnya dia itu kehabisan kata-kata atau gak punya persedian kata yang lebih?'Pikir Sehun dalam hati

"Lalu, klub apa ini?"Lagi-lagi Sehun mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Inti dari klub ini adalah hal yang kita lakukan saat ini." Rae In mencoba memberikan clue dari pertanyaan yang Sehun tanyakan sedari tadi. Ini sama saja seperti bermain boomerang, pertanyaanmu kau jawab sendiri.

"Aku menyerah,aku tak mengetahui apapun."

"Oh Sehun, berapa tahun sejak terakhir kali kau berbicara dengan yeoja?"

Flashback on

Ini terjadi pada bulan juni akhir, dua tahun lalu. Saat itu cuacana benar-benar panas. Dan ini berarti saat Sehun masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP.

"Ya ampun, panas banget ya!"Kata yeoja di samping Sehun. Ia sedang berbicara dengan temannya yang ada di depannya.

"Ya, panas dan lembab!"Sahut Sehun kemudian.

"Huh? Y-yah. . . "Sahut dua yeoja itu nampak takut ketika Sehun membalas omongan mereka. Seperti mereka baru saja melihat sesosok yang aneh yang tak pernah mereka temui sebelumnya.

Dan malamnya, Sehun menyesali aksinya itu. Ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya di dalam selimutnya sambil berguling-guling seperti udang rebus yang di lumuri tepung dan siap di goreng.

Off

"Ada orang yang melakukan sesuatu dengan kebaikan hatinya. Dan masyarakat menyebutnya relawan." Balas Rae In sambil berdiri dari bangkunya. "Kami memberikan bantuan kepada mereka yang membutuhkan. Itulah kenapa klub ini ada. Selamat datang di Klub Relawan ." Jelasnya dengan kedua tangan terlibat di depan dada dan rambut panjang dan hitam berkilaunya yang terbang karena angin dari jendela. Sehun hanya bisa ber-O.O ria.

"Aku telah diminta untuk membantumu, jadi kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku akan membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu. Bersyukurlah!" Sambungnya lagi.

"Kau wanita jalang. Masalah? Aku sangat berbakat, kau tau."Sahut Sehun sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan bangkit dari posisinya.

"Aku rangking tiga di tahun ajaran kita dalam kemampuan berbahasa korea. Aku juga lebih mempesona dari pada orang lain. Aku tak memiliki teman maupun pacar tapi itu karena aku memiliki stadar yang tinggi."Sambungnya dengan PD.

"Hal yang dapat kau katakan itu sangat menakjubkan. Satu kata untukmu 'Aneh'. Dan kau membuatku takut."

"Diam!"Potong Sehun."Kau orang terakhir yang mengatakan hal itu padaku, 'aneh'." Sambung Sehun lagi.

"Dari yang bisa kukatakan alasan kau sendiri adalah sifat busuk dan kesensitifanmu itu. Dan pada topik penampilanmu, kau harus tau bahwa keindahan terletak pada mata yang terlihat..."

Tanpa mereka sadari saat mereka berdebat, ternyata Kyungsoo masih berdiri tegap di samping pintu ruangan itu. Dia masih ingin memantau sejauh mana mereka akan berinteraksi satu sama lain.

Rae In menyibakkan rambutnya, "Itu adalah kesimpulan dari percakapan mengejek kita."

"Apa?"

"Jika kau bisa berbicara dengan yeoja sepertiku, kurasa kau seharusnya juga bisa berbicara dengan orang aku memperbaiki dirimu sedikit"Jelasnya dengan senyuman yang super manis. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung meleleh, terkecuali seorang Sehun. Senyuman itu sama sekali tak berefek pada orang bermarga Oh itu.

"Biar kuperjelas! Bukan berarti aku tak bisa berbicara dengan orang lain. Aku hanya tak bisa menikmati obrolan yang sia-sia. Aku tak perlu diperbaiki."Dengan tangan kiri yang menunjuk ke arahnya sendiri.

"Kupikir kau dalam masalah pada kehidupan sosialmu jika kau tak merubah dirimu—"

Crek!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan sesosok manusia muncul. Yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Aku masuk, Rae In."Serunya di pintu, pas di depan pintu.

"Ketuk!"

"Yah, maaf. Sepertinya kau mengalami kesulitan dalam memperbaiki Sehun." Sambungnya kemudian menghampiri Rae In dan Sehun. 'Aku bukan robot yang harus diperbaiki'Sahut Sehun dalam hati.

"Itu karna dia tidak tau bahwa dia memiliki masalah."

"Jangan beri aku omong kosong itu. Emangnya aku perlu diubah? Aku tak perlu seseorang membantuku, sialan."Sahut Sehun.

"Kau hanya melarikan diri"

"Tapi bukankah merubah diriku sama dengan melarikan diri? Kenapa kau tak bisa menerima siapa dirimu sendiri?"

"Itu. . ." Rae In mengepalkan tangannya, ia seperti sedang menahan emosinya ". . .Itu tak menghilangkan masalahnya,dan aku tak akan membantu orang lagi" Seketika kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut manis Rae In membuat Sehun tersentak.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo segera ambil tindakan sebelum masalah bertambah lebar, "Tenanglah, kalian berdua!"

Akhirnya perhatian Rae In dan Sehun yang semula hanya pada diri mereka sendiri,kini beralih pada Kyungsoo.

"Ehem,Jika ada perbedaan pendapat, biasanya di manga-manga diselesaikan dengan suatu pertarungan." Sambungnya dengan senyuman yang mencurigakan

"Apa-apaan yang anda maksud?"Tanya Sehun

"Hanya ingin mengatakan,bahwa klub ini memasuki dalam tahap pertempuran untuk melihat siapa yang paling siap dilayani!"Jawabnya dengan semangat yang membara sepeti hutan yang sedang mengalami musibah kebakaran.

"Pemenangnya dapat menyuruh orang yang kalah melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Bagaimana?"

'Saat dia bilang 'apapun', maksudnya apapun,kan?Glek!'Pikir Sehun dengan pandangan yang misterius, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku menolak! Aku takut dengan kehidupanku jika dia musuhku." Sahut Rae In sambil melipat tangannya dengan ekspresi waspadanya.

"Kau hanya berprasangka. Namja kelas 2 SMA tidak selalu memiliki pikiran cabul diotaknya!"

'Aku berpikir tentang perdamaian dunia atau sesuatu. Mungkin?Yah, mungkin ini seolah aku memiliki sesuatu untuk itu.'Batin Sehun dalam hati.

"Jadi bahkan seorang Rae In memiliki hal yang ditakutinya? Kukira kau memiliki keyakinan bahwa kau akan menang?"Bujuk Kyungsoo dengan bujukan tingkat sdnya.

"Baiklah, aku tak suka jatuh dalam hasutan yang jelas, tapi aku menerima pertandingan ini."

"Terselesaikan."

'Hey,ada yang perduli dengan yang kupikirkan? Ini menyalahi undang-undang tentang HAM dan kebebasan mengeluarkan pendapat,sanggahan dan kritik.'Sehun merasa sedikit jengkel. Kehidupannya sebagai manusia tak diakui.

TBC


End file.
